More particularly, the invention relates to a folding vehicle seat.
Document FR 2 877 283 describes an example of such a vehicle seat in which the seat proper is mounted on the floor via a front connecting rod, and the backrest is mounted on the floor via a rear connecting rod. In addition, the backrest comprises a wheel rolling on a rail extending towards the rear of the seat when the backrest is folded forwards. In addition, the seat proper is pivotably mounted directly on the backrest.
Although this seat is entirely satisfactory, optimization of the folding cinematics of a seat is still sought, for example in cases where a rail extending towards the rear of the seat is not desired, for example for reasons of space occupied.
To this end, a motor vehicle seat is envisaged comprising:                a base adapted to be mounted on a chassis of the motor vehicle,        a seat proper mounted on the base via a first connecting rod assembly comprising a front connecting rod and a rear connecting rod, each having a first connection point mounted pivotably on the base and a second connection point mounted pivotably on the seat proper,        a backrest mounted on the base via a second connecting rod assembly comprising a front connecting rod and a rear connecting rod, each having a first connection point mounted pivotably on the base and a second connection point mounted pivotably on the backrest,        a locking mechanism adapted to alternately adopt an active state in which it prevents a movement of the backrest relative to the base, and an inactive state in which it allows said movement,        a control member that can be actuated by a user to place the locking mechanism alternately in its active state and its inactive state,        
the seat being freely moveable, in the inactive state of the locking mechanism, between a nominal position in which an occupant can take up position in the seat, and a folded position in which the backrest extends parallel to the seat proper.
Thanks to these arrangements, a new seat folding cinematics is provided.
In various embodiments of the seat according to the invention, one or more of the following arrangements may be used:                first and second seat components are selected from the backrest and the seat proper, and the first and second connecting rod assemblies are connected in such a way that the movement of the first seat component results in the movement of the second seat component;        a connecting rod of the first connecting rod assembly and a connecting rod of the second connecting rod assembly are common;        the rear connecting rods of the first connecting rod assembly and the second connecting rod assembly are common;        the first connection point of the common connecting rod is common, and the second connection points of the common connecting rod are separate;        for the common connecting rod, the second connection point to the seat proper is located between the first connection point and the second connection point to the backrest;        a length of the front connecting rod of the first connecting rod assembly between its first and second connection points is equal to a length of the rear connecting rod of the first connecting rod assembly between its first and second connection points;        the backrest and the seat proper each comprise a receiving surface capable of receiving an occupant of the seat in the nominal position, and said receiving surfaces face each other in the folded position;        in the nominal position, the front connecting rod of the first connecting rod assembly extends backwards;        in the nominal position, the rear connecting rod of the first connecting rod assembly extends forwards;        the vehicle seat also comprises an anchor mechanism adapted to alternately adopting an active state in which it secures the backrest to the base in the folded position, and an inactive state in which it releases it therefrom; and        there is no direct pivoting connection between the backrest and the seat proper.        
Other characteristics and advantages of the invention will become apparent on reading the following description of one of its embodiments, given as a non-limitative example, with reference to the attached drawings.